Un simple enfant peut parfois changer le monde
by loulouloute34
Summary: Un simple enfant peut parfois changer la face du monde...Vous avez sûrement deviné que je parlais d'Harry, alors voilà, une mini fic rapide à lire en cinq minutes sur la naissance d'Harry. Elle vaut peut-être le détour, peut-être pas...


Salut à tous ! Je suis contente de publier cette mini fic pas longue du tout, juste une idée de passage, pas très intéressante mais j'estime qu'elle vaut un rapide détour, si vous avez cinq minutes de votre temps à y consacrer…Je n'attends pas de review pour quelque chose d'aussi minuscule et rapide, mais si vous avez aimé ça me ferait plaisir d'en avoir !

**Un simple enfant peut parfois changer le monde…**

Sirius grogna et fit mine de donner un coup de poing au hibou qui venait de le réveiller, lorsqu'il reconnut le volatile de James. Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa la lettre.

_Suis à l'hôpital Moldu de Londres, le Royal London Hospital, sur Whitechapel Road, Lily est sur le point d'accoucher._

_James._

La lettre avait été écrite d'une main tremblante et l'écriture était précipitée. Sirius enfila rapidement un jean et une chemise, ouverte avec finesse sur le torse musclé du jeune homme. Après courte hésitation, il passa une paire de tongs.

Il bondit vers l'extérieur de l'appartement, et courut le long de la Tamise jusqu'à une minuscule impasse qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour transplaner.

Quelques instants plus tard, il atterrissait dans une petite rue adjacente au bâtiment. Il se mit à courir jusqu'à arriver, essoufflé, dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Il s'approcha de l'accueil, ou une sublime jeune fille le salua. En d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait draguée, mais l'heure n'était pas aux amusements.

- Bonjour ! Vous désirez ?

- Melle Evans…Heu, je veux dire Potter, répondit-il en souriant. Elle accouche.

- Mmm…Chambre n° 103, premier étage, répondit la jeune femme avec une voix d'où pointait la jalousie.

Sirius se mit à rire, et décida de rassurer la secrétaire :

- C'est juste une amie. Enfin, je veux dire que ce n'est pas moi le père !

- Oh !! Euh…D'accord…

- Vous faites quelque chose demain soir ? Je vous laisse mon numéro au cas où.

Le jeune homme sortit un petit carton de sa poche, qu'il déposa sur le bureau avant de partir en courant vers l'ascenseur. Après avoir bataillé avec cet idiot d'appareil moldu, il finit par trouver comment on faisait pour se diriger. Encore quelques minutes pour deviner que pour aller au premier étage il fallait appuyer sur le bouton et il put enfin sortir de l'ascenseur au premier étage. Il chercha la chambre 103, devant laquelle il passa quatre fois, avant d'y entrer en demandant :

- Il est où mon Prongsie miniature ?

Lily était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, James à ses côtés, un petit garçon dans les bras. Il avait une jolie touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête, et de magnifiques yeux verts, les mêmes que ceux de Lily.

- Il s'appelle Harry, pas Prongsie miniature, corrigea James. Tu veux le prendre ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui mit le petit garçon dans les bras. D'abord un peu gauche, Sirius finit par trouver un position dans laquelle le bébé ne serait pas trop secoué. James se pencha au-dessus du gamin et lui dit avec amour :

- Tu vois Harry, je te présente ton parrain, Sirius Black. Il est un peu idiot et c'est une brute de première classe mais je n'avais pas mieux à te proposer. Enfin, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu te proposer Remus, mais Sirius a beaucoup insisté !

- Ne le laisse surtout pas s'approcher de l'éducation de notre enfant, James, demanda Lily avec une expression horrifiée.

Sirius bouda, vexé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus entra dans la pièce.

- Alors, où est le petit bonhomme ?

Sirius lui mit dans les bras sans aucune délicatesse, et le garçon gazouilla en s'accrochant au t-shirt du jeune homme. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Sirius qui était toujours au-dessus de lui, et, quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit.

- Hé ! Mes cheveux !

Lily rit la première, bien vite suivie par James et Remus.

- Désolé Patmol, mais tu vas devoir attendre qu'il se réveille !

Le concerné grogna, et Harry s'agrippa plus fermement à ses cheveux.

Les trois amis étaient réunis et célébraient ensemble l'événement qui venait de se produire : James était papa. Sur cette Terre qui était en passe de s'effondrer, et où des hommes et des femmes mouraient tous les jours, un petit garçon venait de naître, qui allait changer la face du monde.


End file.
